


A Miraculous Hero's Love

by Meli_writes



Series: Ladrien June 2017 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adult Content, Aged-Up Character(s), College, F/M, Masks, NSFW, Oh My God, Sexy, You know the V i'm talking about, fresh out the shower, i don't know what came over me, teehee, the V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meli_writes/pseuds/Meli_writes
Summary: An erotic romance between Ladybug and Adrien Agreste.





	1. God's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Summary: Adrien is God's gift to women. At least that's what Ladybug thinks. She can't help what thoughts pop up in hear head when she sees Adrien fresh out of the shower. She is a woman after all!

Adrien fresh out of a shower stood in front of his oversized mirror and combed his hair back. It was a warm day and the windows to his room were open to let in a light breeze. Ladybug didn't mean to just hang there outside of his window but it wasn't every day that she was gifted with the sight of Adrien still dripping wet from his shower and dressed in nothing but a towel. A towel that hung low on his hip. 

Ladybug felt her heart start to race as she took in the view. Adrien had broad shoulders and the muscles of his back were rippling as he combed his damp hair. Each stroke of his comb made a drop of water run down his back and she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to lick the droplets off his skin. Her eyes moved to the mirror because she needed to take in all of him. Adrien had a thin trail of blonde hair disappearing under the towel from his navel. She could see the tips of his V and again wondered what it would feel like to kiss those lines. Probably like velvet steel she decided. She saw that Adrien had an ah-mazing set of ab. Aw, come on, she thought. He was perfect! How is any of this fair? Her eyes traveled up to his pecs and up his neck, with the sudden urge to nip him. Finally she looked at his face. He had a strong jaw, soft pink lips that made her bite on her bottom lip, the cutest upturned nose, and sultry green eyes. 

Green eyes that were looking right at her through the mirror. She let out a startled gasp and slid down her yo-yo a little. She heard Adrien chuckle, "Like what you see, Ladybug?"

"What? I...uh...what?" Oh nooo, he caught her. She was being a total creep and he caught her! With her face burning she swung inside and looked down at her spotted feet. "I'm sorry, Adiren. I was going to knock on your window but uh...I didn't um...manage to actually do it." She peeked up at him through her lashes and was relieved to see he was smiling pleasantly and leaning back on the counter. 

"Oh, thats alright. I noticed you in the window and saw that your eyes were making their way up to mine so, I just let you get there. It seemed rude to interrupt you," he said with a sly smile. 

"Rude? Jeez, Adrien," she couldn't think straight. She needed to do something. She looked around for something that could help. There, she thought and reached out for the towel on the rack next to her. Ladybug tossed the towel at Adrien's smug face and heard his muffled laugh. "There, that's much better," she said and pulled him into his room. 

"The way you were looking at me in there didn't exactly say that another towel would make this better. I was getting more of a you-need-to-take-that-towel-off vibe from you. You know?"

"Oh my god, Adrien? Did you seriously just say that?"

"I was only saying what you were thinking." Man, Adrien was really going to the grand prize in this Let's See How Embarassed I Can Make Ladybug contest. Well, that just won't do now will it? Uh-uh! Adrien wanted to play this game? Bring it, baby.

Ladybug walked up to Adrien and let one spotted finger run along the edge of his towel. She traced one side of his V, the side of his abs, and then traced a heart over his heart. Adrien's head instinctively lowered for a kiss when she looked up at him and parted her lips. She met him half way and whispered, "Actually Adrien, I was thinking that you were God's gift to women." 

Ladybug heard his breath hitch and saw his eyes move to her lips. Ha, she thought. She grinned her goofiest grin, kissed his nose, and ran towards his bed to sit on. When she looked back at him she saw that Adrien blushed a deep crimson from his chest up to his cheeks. My, she thought, what a sight. 

Adrien stood there for a moment longer but then walked over to his night stand. Ladybug saw him pull something blue out of it before he turned around and dropped his towel to the ground. "Either you'll wear the mask or I will but you are going to take off your spots. Now."

You win, she thought as her eyes took his his size. She pressed her legs together in anticipation and her breath quickened. She licked her lips and said, "You wear it."


	2. Swallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladrien June: 7. Swallow  
> WARNING: ADULT CONTENT! Don't hate me! What else was I to do with the word "swallow" as my prompt?
> 
> This is a continuation of part 3 of Ladrien June 2017: "God's Gift to Women."  
> *While hiding behind a pillow I reach out to press play to Wham!'s: Careless Whisper*  
> *Muffled laughter*
> 
> Adrien starts to memorize Ladybug's feature but before he puts on his mask Ladybugs decides to gift him with a mouth watering image to remember while he's blindfolded.

Adrien slowly walked over to Ladybug. Her heart was beating so fast she felt like a humming bird was in her chest. How does he still do this to me, she thought. The closer he got the more she had to try to remember to breathe. She couldn't stop looking at him. She knew what was coming. Adrien only ever wore the mask to please her. He would let her feel like she could give out the orders but, she knew, mask or no mask Adrien was always the Dominent. As he stood in front of her between her legs he ran his fingers through her hair. Ladybug noticed his eyes were roaming over her face. She smiled because he was memorizing her features. Just as he was about to speak she said, "I don't want you to put the mask on just yet. I want to show you something that I want you to commit to memory."

At his confused face she giggled and kissed the inside of his wrist. Ladybug stood up to give Adrien a scorching kiss. She placed her hands on his hips as he took control of this kiss with hands in her hair. He angled her head to the side to deepen their kiss. She felt a delicious tug on her hair that made butterflies flutter in her stomach. This wasn't what she wanted him to memorize so, she pulled away.

Adrien smiled and moved to sit on the bed with Ladybug standing between his muscled thighs. Adrien moved to put the mask on but she stopped him. "That wasn't what I wanted you to memorize, mon amour," she said as she kneeled down before him.

She heard Adrien sigh in content before he said, "Ma cherie, you unravel me."

Adrien leaned back on his hands. Ladybug's mouth watered as she lowered her head to take him in. As soon as her mouth sheathed him Adrien let out a groan but, he didn't touch her. She wanted to touch him so she lightly scratched his thighs and saw goose bumps rise on his skin. She looked up at him through her lashes and saw his beautiful green eyes darken with desire. As her head bobbed up and down his considerable length she thought about what he said about her unraveling him. Adrien seemed much too put together right now. She wanted him to lose himself in the sensation of her mouth. She wanted to hear him groan and gasp. To feel his hands in her hair. Ladybug quickened her pace and was rewarded with a groan. Not enough, she thought. She hallowed her cheeks and kept up with her set pace.

"Ah, fuck, cher!" Finally, Adrien's hands were in her hair and soon she felt that delicious tug. Every sound Adrien made emboldened her. She wanted more sounds, more of a reaction from Adrien. She changed the angle of her head to let herself take in more of him. When her lips reached his base and she knew she had finally got him there.

"Lady...," he started and ended with a moan. His grip on her hair tighten and his hips bucked. His breathing turned into panting. His thighs felt firm beneath her palms. Ladybug was so turned on. Adrien's hold on her head kept her from moving it as he started to thrust into her mouth and her mouth watered even more. She sucked hard with every thrust and it caused her to make loud wet noises. Ladybug's breasts started to feel heavy and tender. She squeezed one with her hand while the other slid down to her sex. She widened her stance on her knees to get to her juncture through her suit. She had never hated the damn thing more than in this moment.

"Are you touching yourself, Ladybug," asked Adrien between gasps. She couldn't answer him so, she moaned. With another groan Adrien said, "Bebe, do that again."

Ladybug rubbed circles onto her clit, making herself moan. She felt herself climbing towards her climax. So close, she thought.

"I'm going to come in your beautiful mouth," he said punctuating every word with a thrust, "You'll swallow it all, cher."

Yes, she thought, all of him. They were lost in each other. That thought finally brought on her climax. She moaned and soon felt Adrien stiffened. Ladybug felt his warmth in her mouth. She swallowed and licked him clean.

Adrien hooked his arms under hers to pick her up and lay beside him on the bed. He placed himself between her legs. Adrien gave her a kiss that made her melt into the bed. When he looked at her he said, "I could taste myself on you."

"I love the way you taste," Ladybug said. With a smile Adrien leaned over and picked up the blue mask. He rolled them over and asked, "Are you ready for me yet?"

Shocked, she pulled herself up to sit on him and said. "What?! Are you saying your ready to go again?"

Adrien bucked his hips and she felt him poke her. Yes, he was definitely ready. Adrien looked at her with a sly smile that said told you! Ladybug smirked at him because this meant she was still in charge.

"Put on that mask, Cher. I haven't finished unraveling you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD!  
> So many of you read my writing for the God's gift to men/women prompt that I thought to continue it. A reader pointed out that it would be easier for y'all if the continuations were done as chapters, so that's what I've done here.  
> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to share your thoughts and leave me a comment.  
> As always I hope you enjoyed the read!


	3. Masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug finally takes off her mask while Adrien puts on his blue silk mask. With his help Ladybug gets lost in the sensations of love.

Adrien slipped the mask on and Ladybug let herself de-transform. She heard Tiki whisper, "Don't forget the condom," before she flew somewhere out of sight. Marinette responded with a nod as she let her hands skim over Adrien's chest while she sat on him in the nude. When she ran her fingers along his jawline Adrien said, "I love the feeling of your skin on mine. You have such soft hands."

She couldn't help the smile on her face as she looked at his masked face. Wearing the blue silk mask wasn't new to them but ever since the first time she saw him in it she thought there was something odd about the way he looked in it. It was familiar some how. Marinette shook her head and focused on the feeling of his hands drawing circles on her thighs. Marinette leaned down to brush her lips against his as Adrien's hands ran up her thighs to her narrow waist, "Were you naked under your suit, Cher?"

Marinette giggled as she remembered the look on Tiki's face when she called her spots on right after her shower, "uh-huh." 

When she leaned over towards the night table drawer Adrien said, "We don't need the condom just yet, sweet Ladybug." 

Hearing him say that made Marinette to look at him in shock. Did he expect to go in raw? Was he crazy? "Adrien...no glove, no love. I won't budge on that," she said.

Adrien chuckled. "That's not what I meant, Bug. I was trying to tell you that we're not ready for sex just yet-"

"Are you kidding me, Adrien? You've never thought that before. Why in the world did I de-trans-," Adrien cut her off as he quickly sat up and pulled their bodies closer together. He kissed her gentle enough to make her relax against him. Adrien tighten his hold around her waist with one arm and slid his free hand down to grab her ass. Marinette let out a soft moan into their kiss. Adrien responded with a growl and slapped her ass. 

Marinette wasn't expecting the slap or the sting that followed and pulled away from him in surprise and with a bit of anger. "Adrien," she said in a reprimanding tone. 

"I needed to shut you up, Cher," he said as his soothingly rubbed circles onto her stinging skin, "and then I wanted to spank you because you cut me off." 

Unbelievable, she thought. Marinette wanted to feel offended but she couldn't because she was so aware of his feather light touch on her very sensitive skin. The things he did to her, she thought dreamily. 

A sly smile cam across his pink lips. "You're silence tells me that you liked it. Can I finish what I was saying before you interrupted," he asked.

Marinette nodded but then realized that he couldn't see. "Yes," she said surprised by the husky tone in her voice. 

Adrien slid both hand back to her side and slowly inched towards her breast. His hands made a chill run across her skin. Her breasts instantly felt heavy and her nipples hardened under his touch. "I was trying to say that I need to make sure that you're ready for me," he said and pinched a nipple. The sensation traveled straight down to her juncture and made her gasp. As if on cue Adrien smiled and ran a hand down the side of her breast, past her waist, along the crease where her abs met her thighs, to the seam of her lips.

"I want to make sure that you're wet enough to take me all in. I don't want to hurt you," he whispered before he placed an open mouth kiss on her neck. His finger slid into her and then back out to trace circles on her clit. Marinette could only take so much of the sweet torture he was inflicting on her. 

"Adrien? Lets do that together," she said and smiled to herself when his eyebrows popped up from under the mask. The sooner she came the sooner she would have him inside her, she thought as her face reddened. She put her hand over his to stop the circles and moved it lower to her entrance. 

Adrien seemed to know what she was planning on doing because he said, "I'll be in your way like this," and pulled away to cup her ass and lift her up. He kept her body pressed up against his chest and continued to knead her ass with one hand while the other entered her again. In this position her breasts brushed the sides of his face and she thought how amazing it was that he made her feel so many different sensations at once. When Adrien turned his head to lick one breast and then turned to the other to give it the same attention she thought she would become undone. Soon he stopped and looked up at her to say, "Go on, Ladybug, touch yourself. I need you to come before we fuck."

Marinette only had a moment to feel a bit embarrassed about how turned on she got when he said things like that. Adrien unknowingly chased the embarrassment away when he put her fingers in his mouth to wet them. 

"Go on, Cher," he said as he returned his mouth to her breasts. Come on, she thought, could he be any sexier?

Marinette decided to mimic his circle tracing but she added more pressure. She couldn't do anything other than drown herself in all of the sensations. Adrien was still kneading her ass while he massaged the walls of her sex and suckled her breasts. She was vaguely aware of the sounds of her moaning mixing with Adrien's. She quickened her circles to match the pace of Adrien's fingers. She was so close, she thought. As if Adrien knew he pinched her nipple between his teeth and pushed her over the edge. She tilted her head back and cupped his head to her chest as she rode out each wave of pleasure. 

When she looked back down at Adrien she saw him grin like the Cheshire Cat. Then, it hit her. That odd feeling of familiarity of seeing him in a mask was that she HAS seen him in a mask. A black mask. Complete with cat ears and a tail.

"Chaton?"

Adrien's muscles stiffened and his smile disappeared. Now that she came to this realization she saw Chat Noir in every expression he made. She pulled away and sat next to him on the bed. Adrien placed as hand behind his neck. Chat does that too, she thought. This was so bizarre but she was right. Adrien is Chat Noir.

"I know it's you, Chat," she said as he brought both hands to his face to cover it. She felt so unbalanced. After feeling so much, she didn't know how she felt about this so, she waited for him to say something.

"I don't know what to say, my lady, except... please, don't be angry with me. You've told me many times that you didn't want to know who I was. You told me just yesterday when I asked you about it, " he sighed and lowered his hands to his lap, "I've been wanting to tell you ever since you first kissed me as Adrien."

He was right. Chat had been particularly pushy about sharing his identity since their first kiss. At the time she thought the only reason why he wanted to tell her was because he jealous so, just told him that she didn't want to know. This is crazy, she thought. Marinette swung her legs over the edge of the bed to get up but was stopped by Adrien's touch. Chat's touch. She looked at him and felt so unsure of herself.

"Please, don't leave. This doesn't have to change anything. I've never asked you to share you're identity. I only wanted you to know mine. You don't have to tell me, I pawmise," he said as he crossed his heart.

Marinette smiled at his pun. She knew Chat. He was a dear friend and a reliable partner. She also knew Adrien and she knew she was IN love with him. She looked at her hands and then up at him. How stupid was she that she didn't see Adrien in Chat or vise versa until now. She loved him, tail and all. She smiled to herself and reached up towards the mask and paused before she touched it. She wanted Adrien to love all of her. She already trusted him now, she had to remove the mask and give love a chance. Like a band-aid, just take it off, she thought as she took the mask off him.

Adrien's eyes were huge from surprise. He blinked a few times before his eyes focused on hers. His mouth dropped open when he realized who she was. Marinette put a finger underneath his chin to push it closed. She saw Adrien's eyes quickly dart down to take in her nudity and they soon darkened with desire once again. "Mari, please tell me this means you'll stay," he said.

"I'm not going anywhere, kitty," she said as she wrapped her arms around him to and pulled herself onto his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this didn't turn out the way I initially planned but I'm still content. I wanted to post this before I left for the day so forgive the mistakes. I'll take a look at it again when I'm return home.  
> Tell me what you think and leave me a comment!  
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
